


Roguish Rake Means All Right

by GeeGollyWiz13



Series: Regency One-Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Balls and Dances, F/M, Historical, M/M, Regency Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeGollyWiz13/pseuds/GeeGollyWiz13
Summary: Lord Derek Hale must escort his sister to her first public ball. He is nervous, for her. He is also wary of what young men may think of her. But he is not, but should be, wary of Lord Stiles Stilinski. In fact, he abhors the man....Or so he thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawaiicoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/gifts).



> Uhm yay? SURPRISE :)

The ballrooms were always positively packed to the brim, overflowing with beautiful ladies in gowns and young, handsome gentleman. All were bright eyed, bushy tailed, and quite ready to make their impression on each other. Everyone knew that parties held at Rumberry’s Hall were exquisite, and very much a social advancement to each who attended. The parties were exclusively meant for young men and women who were out in society to have a safely chaperoned good time. However, they turned into very large social gatherings, which Lord Derek Hale was most nervous about. His young sister, Miss Cora had just come out into society, and, as only brother, it was his job to chaperone her to the parties. 

It was the most insufferable part of Derek’s job. He loved his sister dearly, wanted her to find love while marrying well, and wanted to see her happiness overwhelm her. He’d seen it with his sister, Laura, now happily married to a Baron with a large seat in the country and three young and beautiful children already. 

But Cora was not Laura. While Laura was older, and was able to restrain herself from embarrassing the family, Cora was not able. Or, at least it seemed to Derek. Cora had a habit of wearing odd fashions, laughing too loud and impolitely, and speaking her mind rather harshly to many people. While, in private, Derek loved that most about her, he, as a young lord, could not condone it. And, since he was the only male, therefore heir to his father's estate, it was his job to make sure that she behaved well.

“This… will be tragic.” Derek spoke, sighing. His man, Trevor, smiled a bit as he tied his cravat. 

“Now, my Lord! Nonsense! You will look dashing, intimidating, and will surely scare away all unsuitable suitors. Miss Cora will be scared, I think, for her first time at Rumberry’s. She may behave herself yet, and you will have a pleasant evening.” Trevor replied, and added a smart looking emerald pin to the cravat, it’s look pleasing. 

“I fear for her. What if she is too wild? What if they have already heard of her antics and turn her away at the door?” Derek sighed, shrugging his coat on. Trevor smoothed it over his shoulders, and made sure that not a thing was out of place. 

“Well, I can’t speak for that. But, hopefully her youthful spirit has enticed more than one young Lord. Now, my Lord, you look tip-top. I told you, did I not, that the dark blue would make you look elegant?” 

Derek looked into the long mirror in his boudoir. Indeed, the dark blue coat with dark buckskins and boots made him look fashionable without drawing attention away from what he was sure would be a highly insane outfit of Cora’s. 

“Brother? Oh, Brother!” Derek heard Cora’s light-as-a-bell chiming voice calling through his door, and he motioned for Trevor to answer it. He looked once again into the mirror as the door opened. 

“Why, Derek! Look at you! You look just like father!” Cora teased, flouncing into the room, and wrapping her arms around his waist. “Are you almost ready? Griggs says the phaeton is almost ready. And I am so eager to get there! Laura wrote me and said that they always have excellent dances!”  
Derek raised his eyes to heaven, and then looked down at Cora, who let go of him and straightened up. His eyebrows raised slightly, and she scoffed. Her dress, much to his surprise, was mild and fashionable. It was a beautiful rose pink, and not at all a garish color that some other young ladies thought popular, nor was a it a bland cream color. 

“You will be the envy of all, my dear.” Derek smiled, and kissed the top of her head. She smiled, and nodded. 

“Good! I hope to be!” Cora smiled, and then, without warning, flounced out of the room again. 

“Trevor, you do not need to wait for me. I know she will be up late, and I will undress myself this evening. Get yourself to bed at a reasonable hour. You know I always wake early despite being out so late. I just ask that you leave some wine on the side table for when I get home. Also, leave out that novel I have been reading.” Derek explained, grabbing his cane (for aesthetics only, Laura assured him it was the high fashion). Trevor nodded throughout it all, and Derek silently thanked God for him. Trevor had been his man since he was a young boy, and knew exactly what Derek required him to do.

If Derek knew it was possible, he would have been friends with Trevor, as equals.

“Wish me luck.” Derek shakily said, and Trevor laughed.

“Aye, my Lord. I wish you all the luck tonight! And who knows, one of these days, a young lady or lad might actually pass your notice! Maybe one day I will no longer be the man for the most eligible bachelor!” Trevor laughed again, and walked Derek out of his room. 

Derek met Cora in the foyer as she was tugging her gloves on. Griggs had the phaeton and ponies waiting at the end of the walk. It was already dark out, but Derek preferred that. He escorted Cora into the small carriage and then alighted it himself, taking the reigns from Griggs, who bowed respectfully. 

“Derek, I hope I have so much fun! I hope we do not come home until the sun comes up!” Cora tittered, and Derek rolled his eyes. 

“You do know, that is not appropriate. It is not right for a young lady to be out so late!” Derek replied, but Cora only sighed. 

“You are no fun, brother. You are so unlike every other young man in this city! Most men spend their time in gambling hells or boxing clubs. Some even deem it acceptable to frequent reading rooms! Yet you stay home, or work from the office at the mill. You know that father hired men to do that for you right? So you wouldn’t have to!”

“Yes, Cora. I am aware of that. But, when father and mother are gone, or god forbid everything go under, I know that I will be capable enough to run the mills myself. It is not smart to allow someone else to run your business for you.” Derek sighed. “I understand you worry for me. I am not as sociable as you or Laura are. I despise house guests, and I dislike parties in which it is not a quiet card party. But I assure you, I am perfectly happy.” 

Cora nodded, and Derek could see the line of carriages begin to form in the street, meaning they were getting close to the party. 

“You know…” Cora smiled, changing the subject. “They say Lord Stilinski will be here tonight. I hear he is escorting two young gentleman, both of military nature! Admiral Scott McCall and Captain Isaac Lahey. So young, both apparently very rich. They say they earned their titles as too-young stowaways!” Cora sighed, and then laughed at Derek’s pinched expression.

“You know how much I despise that name. I dread meeting him. I have heard all too well of his insane exploits. Carriage races, too large parties. He is a rake, Cora, and it would do you well to stay quite away from him.” Derek growled, and Cora patted his arm, reassuringly.

“Worry not, brother.” Derek put his hand over hers on his arm, and they slowly made their way up the line.

_______________________________________________________________________

“Good evening, Lord Hale! This way, young Miss Hale.” A young man, dressed in finery and wig, bowed to Derek and Cora as he alighted from the carriage and helped Cora down. Derek nodded his head politely at him, as Cora curtsied. They made their way into the hall, and Derek was immediately overwhelmed. 

Derek hated Rumberry’s. 

Rumberry himself was at the door to the first ballroom, welcoming his young guests, and calling over servants to help other’s find their way. 

“Ah! Lord Hale! Always a pleasure!” He heard Rumberry’s booming voice come from over the crowd, and Derek wanted to hide and punch the man at the same time. All eyes in the hall turned to him, and parted way so that he and Cora could walk though. Derek’s grip on Cora’s arm tightened a bit, and he bowed to Rumberry, who did the same. 

“At your service, Mr. Rumberry. This is my sister, Miss Cora Hale.” Derek hissed, and Cora curtsied again, smiling brightly. 

“Ah excellent! You are always welcome here, Miss Hale! I wish you a pleasant eve, the two of you.” Rumberry smiled, and ushered the two into the ballroom. It was not yet as crowded as it would be, but already, a dance was occurring, and young men and women were milling about in conversation. 

“If it is not Lord Derek Hale. You are indeed a sight for sore eyes.” A voice came from his right, and Derek turned his head.

Next to him, Lady Lydia Martin had sidled up to him, smiling coyly. She always looked as though she knew a secret that no one else did, but would tell you for the right price. Next to her, a nervous looking young woman of orient descent.

“Lady Lydia. You know my sister, Miss Cora.” Derek introduced, and Lydia curtsied.  
“That I do, my Lord. She is very much a growing presence in town. It is excellent to see her doing so socially well. May I introduce my young ward, Miss Kira Yukimura. She is going to be brought up in society here. Born in Japan, however, my family found her in Korea. She is a delightful young lady, but shy.” Lady Lydia explained, and Miss Kira did her best to curtsy. “Very good, dear! You see, she normally bows.” 

“I hope she will flourish under your tutelage, Lady Lydia.” Derek replied and Lydia gave him a sly look. 

“Why do you not go and socialize with Miss Cora, Kira. I think you both can help each other.” Lady Lydia suggested, and Cora, taking the opportunity to run away nodded vigorously. Derek tried to will away the stone in his throat as Cora walked away with Miss Kira, already laughing together in conversation. 

“Don’t worry, Lord Hale. Kira is very respectful. Almost too pure, if you ask. Although, speaking of, did you see him yet?” Lady Lydia remarked, and Derek flushed. 

“I have not, and I hope I shall not. Lord Stilinski is a known rake, Lady Lydia, and I want nothing to do with him.” Derek replied, and immediately regretted it when he heard a light laughter at his left side.

“Well, if I had known you were speaking of me, Lord Hale, I would have been sure to bring you some ale to help my name go down.” 

Derek turned to his left, where Lord Stiles Stilinski stood with two young gentleman. He held on to them by their shoulders, as though leading them through the crowd. Derek bowed quickly, and Lord Stiles did the same. 

“I apologize, My Lord.” Derek began, but he was waved off. 

“Nonsense, Lord Hale. It is more important what I think of myself than what others think of me, don’t you think? Now, I must introduce you to these two young men. Gentlemen, this is Lord Derek Hale, and Lord Hale, these are Admiral McCall,” Derek looked to the young man, his jawline crooked and eyes bright. “And Captain Lahey.” Shifting his eyes, the other young man looked like a young god, blonde curls and slim frame, but underneath, surely muscle. 

“It is a pleasure, gentlemen. I am at your service.” Derek said, and Lydia next to him curtsied. 

“And of course, the goddess herself, Lady Lydia Martin.” Lord Stiles winked at Lydia, who only rolled her eyes. 

Lady Lydia made a motion, and within seconds, both Miss Kira and Cora had walked up. 

“Lord Stilinski, Admiral McCall, Captain Lahey, this is my ward, Miss Kira Yukimura. Say hello, Kira.” Lydia motioned, and Miss Kira blushed. 

“I-It is a pleasure to meet you, gentlemen.” Miss Kira curtsied and stepped back, to hide behind Cora.  
“And allow me to introduce my sister, Miss Cora Hale.” Derek stated. She curtsied, and then grabbed young Lahey’s arm. 

“Well! Now we are introduced! I say, we shall all get a drink and dance to celebrate, do you not think, Captain?” Cora spoke, and Isaac’s eyes lit up. 

“As long of course, as long as Admiral McCall can join as well.” Lahey smiled, and Kira tentatively took McCall’s arm. The two couples walked away to the other side of the room to where the refreshments were. 

“Oh, what luck! I was hoping they would meet well.” Stiles chirped from beside Derek, sipping from a flask. He offered it to Derek before sliding it back into his coat pocket.

“They would do well together, would they not?” Lady Lydia leaned across Derek to ask Lord Stiles, and they laughed. 

“Now, Lord Hale. I am thinking of how to punish you for such a crime against me earlier. Rake, now, of course I have heard that before. But I cannot imagine why you would want nothing to do with me. I am all sorts of fun, you see.” Lord Stiles smirked at Derek, and Derek wanted to wipe it off his face. 

“I am not in the habit of ‘having fun’, my Lord. I feel that I am above child’s play.” Derek replied, and Lord Stiles’ eyebrows shot into his hairline.

“Well, if I may be frank, but that is a damn shame, my dear man!” 

“I am sure to you, it may be, but I am not in this life to have fun. I am in this life to work, be pious and good, and to leave behind a legacy that my future children will be proud of.” Derek gritted out, and Lord Stiles had the audacity to laugh. 

“Well, I hate to say this Lord Hale, but I doubt you will have any children to leave a legacy to if you are not, uhm, how shall I say… in the habit of having fun?” 

Derek turned his head so quickly to look at Lord Stiles’ that it even shocked him. Lord Stiles’ eyes were on fire, and the look on his face was smug. 

“I…I think I will go and get some wine.” Lady Lydia hurried off to the refreshment table, leaving the gentlemen alone.

“How dare you…” Derek began, but Stiles shushed him.

“Perhaps, My Lord, it is not wise to have this argument here. Will you accompany me to the drawing room? Rumberry assured me that it was left private tonight for my use should I require it.” 

Derek followed Lord Stiles to the drawing room off of the ballroom. He caught a glimpse of Cora as he went. She was busy dancing with Captain Isaac to even notice. 

“Now, Lord Derek. I must simply know. What is your qualm with me?” Lord Stiles threw himself carelessly onto a chaise in the room as the door closed behind Derek. 

“You are insufferable. You encourage too many people to speak their minds when it is perhaps unwarranted.” Derek replied. “It is known in many social parlors that you are very imprudent. You laugh too loud, and are very careless in your manner. It is not to be bourne. You are a bad influence. Especially to my younger sister, who seems to think everything you do is perfection!” Derek kept his voice level, despite wanting to shout. He did not move from his stance by the fireplace. 

Lord Stiles laughed again, and in such an intimate setting, Derek could not help but watch as his throat moved in the firelight, thrown back and open.

“You are so silly, Lord Hale.” Stiles replied, and sat up. 

“Now, it may come as a shock to you, Lord Hale. But I am indeed very much my own person. I do not condone anything to the youths. Besides, even though you act an old man, I know you yourself are only six and twenty. Very much still young! Yes, I may flirt, and race my carriages, and throw lavish parties, and gamble away a good sum of my pocket money, but I am by no means a bad boy.” Lord Stiles stood then. He smoothed his light green jacket. 

Derek was now able to look at him properly. His hair, was longer than fashionable, almost in his eyes. He wore the fashion of a city gentlemen, light cream pantaloons and fine shoes. But there was also something in his air that still had a boyish charm. 

“Now, Lord Hale. If I were to say…” Lord Stiles stepped quite close in one step. He was very close to Derek’s person, but Derek was like a statue. Although, whether he was unwilling to move out of spite or out of some unseen fear, he was not sure. “If I were to say I seduced gentlemen, made them go quite out of their minds, kept them in bed for days on end, well then surely, I would live up to my reputation.” 

“Lord Stilinski…” Derek began, but a slim finger moved to his lips, quieting him.

“Now, perhaps, my Lord, that you are not in the habit of having fun. But I am. Very much so, many times. Many different positions…” Stiles trailed off, and laughed, walking back to the lounge. 

Derek growled, awoken from his post, grabbing Lord Stiles by his arms. He pulled him up from the seat, and brought him close. Derek could smell the peppermint that Stiles was sure to have chewed after dinner before the party. 

“How dare you speak to me in such a manner!” Derek hissed.

“Oh, Lord Hale. Maybe it is that not enough have dared to speak to you in such a manner!” Lord Stiles laughed, eyes traveling to Derek’s lips. 

“What do you take me for?” Derek whispered. “A fool?”

“No, a man who is in desperate need of…. ‘fun’.” Lord Stiles smirked, and Derek snapped. 

His lips were pressed against Lord Stiles’ and his hands went from the young mans arms to his waist. Stiles wrapped his own arms around Derek’s shoulders, grabbing the fine brocade and twisting his hands into it. One of them let out a groaning sound, maybe a moan, but Derek could not be certain who it was. He was too worried about his body feeling as though it were on fire, and his mind going fuzzy. 

“Lord Hale…” Lord Stiles broke the kiss, and pulled the older man towards him, both of them landing on the lounge. 

“You make dark blue look positively sinful, you know.” Stiles remarked, and Derek brought his mouth to the exposed skin on Stiles’ neck. 

Derek bit and sucked a mark into the pale skin, and kissed every beauty mark that he could get to without disrobing the Lord. His hands roamed over Stiles’ body, over the bulge in the pantaloons, over the soft velvet of the light green coat. Derek could feel reciprocating hands palming him though his buckskins, and the other fumbling around with the buttons on the dark coat. 

“You must take me, Lord Hale, or I am sure I will burst.” Lord Stiles gasped, and Derek moaned out. His own hands flew to the buttons of the coat, and quickly made work of them. Stiles himself was kicking off his shoes, and untying his bottoms. 

“I…I have never done this before…” Derek whimpered, looking at Lord Stiles, flushed and wanton. 

“Be with a man?” Stiles suggested, and Derek shook his head. 

“Anyone.” Derek sighed. 

Lord Stiles sat up immediately. “What? You mean to tell me, Lord Hale, that despite women and men throwing themselves at you in town, you have not consummated a relationship?” 

“If that is a problem…” Derek spoke, and began to sit up as well.

“It’s not! I just… I did not expect you would chose me. I have heard of your opinion of me before tonight, Lord Hale, and it is a bit of a shock.” Lord Stiles smiled. 

“I… I don’t know why I choose you.” Derek replied. 

“Well, if this indeed true, then I am stopping this.” Lord Stiles stood up, and made himself look presentable again.

“What? Why?” Derek sat up quickly, embarrassed at how fast he moved. His coat was in a disarray and it was very hard to hide his excitement. 

“Well, Lord Hale, because despite your opinion of me, I admire you. I admire you greatly, in fact. Enough to know that you are kind, wealthy, honest, and hard working. I… I want to woo you, My Lord. I do not want this to be some wanton act that we shall both never speak of again. I do not wish to take your manhood… in such a way that you may regret. I… I ask to call on you tomorrow morning, or whenever is convenient for you. If, if that is you are willing to take on a rake such as myself.” Lord Stiles smiled, but it was not unkindly. 

Derek was silent for a moment, before standing as well. He fixed his coat, and walked slowly over to Stiles.

“Perhaps….” Derek began, and Stiles’ face began to fall a bit. “Perhaps you should call tomorrow after noon. I have business affairs to take care of early. I will let Griggs know that you are expected.” 

Lord Stiles smiled at Derek, and Derek could not help himself, bringing him in for another very sordid and hot kiss. 

“Are you sure they’re in here?” Derek heard Cora’s voice outside the door, and immediately broke the kiss. He however, in his shock, did not let go of Stiles.

“Brother! You will not believe the stor… Oh. Oh my.” Cora started, but trailed off into a sly smirk. “Oh, Derek, dear brother. You should have told me.”

“Miss Hale, I assure you, this is not what it looks like. Ah, well, it is? But I intend to treat your bother like the gentleman he is. I will woo him like he has never been wooed before.” Stiles spoke, breaking their embrace. He bowed deeply to Cora, who laughed lightly. 

“I look forward to watching your efforts, Lord Stilinski. Derek, I cannot wait to write Laura! She will be thrilled!” Cora laughed, shutting the door. 

Derek stood in shock. 

“Uh, Lord Hale? If you’re indeed going to stand there open mouthed, perhaps we should put that mouth to better use…” Lord Stiles laughed, as Derek embraced him once more. 

 

__________________________________________________________

The next day, Lord Stiles did indeed call. He brought flowers, a new edition of one of Derek’s favorite novels, and himself, in very tight buckskins which Derek could not wait to get him out of.


End file.
